The Princess Bride: SMGW Style!
by Lady Artemis of KY
Summary: I make the cast of SM and GW put on a production of the Princess Bride! . Ah, the chaos that shall ensue! MWAHAHAHA!


Lady Artemis: Hello, there! Before we get started, I don't own SM or GW. Now, the characters of SM & GW are going to do THEIR version of 'The Princess Bride'. So, now, I'm going to draw names to see who is going to play who. First, for Buttercup is............  
  
(Lady Artemis draws a name from a hat.)  
  
Lady A: Rei!  
  
Rei: Yipee! I got a good part!  
  
Usagi: sarcastic Goody for you.  
  
Lady A: Next for Wesley is...............  
  
(Lady Artemis drew another name, then gave an evil grin.)  
  
Lady A: WUFEI!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rei & 'fei: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
(They looked horrified at each other.)  
  
Lady A: Tee hee hee! Next for Inigo is............DUO!!!!  
  
(Duo jumps up in the air.)  
  
Duo: Whoo hoo!  
  
Lady A: And............MILLIARDO is playing Fezzick!  
  
Milliardo: But, I'm not a giant!  
  
Lady A: Oh, well. Vizzini is..............TROWA!!!  
  
Trowa: But, Vizzini's short, I'm tall.  
  
Lady A: Oh, well! Let's see playing Humperdink will be..........CHAD!!!!!!  
  
Chad: Rei-chan, you get to be my princess!  
  
Rei: No, thank you! Wait! The two guys who want me in this movie are Chad or Wufei?!  
  
Lady A: Better choose now!  
  
(Rei faints dramatically.)  
  
Lady A: Okay, Miracle Max is..........QUATRE!!!!! And his wife, Veronica, the 'witch, is............MINAKO!!!  
  
Minako: I'm not a witch I'm a goddess!  
  
(She flips her hair.)  
  
Quatre: Do I have to kill anyone?  
  
Lady A: No, Quatre, you're perfect for the part. You get to bring Wufei back to life!  
  
Quatre: But....what if I mess up?  
  
Rei: The world will be a happier place!  
  
Wufei: Hey!  
  
Usagi: Rei-chan, you're alive again!  
  
Lady A: See, Quatre, you can do it! You just brought Rei back to life, I'm sure you can bring Wuffie back to life!  
  
Wufei: Don't call me that!  
  
Lady A: Anyway, Count Rugen is........Darien!  
  
Darien: Hey, does the Count have a Countess?! That can be Usako!  
  
Usagi: No way! I am SO done with you, Darien!  
  
Darien: But, but, but.....  
  
Usagi: All you do is annoy me and say I'm ditzy, and I'm SICK of it! So take THAT!  
  
(Usagi slaps him across the face.)  
  
Lady A: You go girl! Next, we have.........HILDE as the Albino!  
  
Hilde: WHAT?!?!?! But, the albino is a GUY, I'm a GIRL!  
  
Lady A: So?  
  
Duo: You'll be good at being the Albino, Hilde!  
  
(Hilde moves to slap the snickering Duo, but Ginny Starwind pops up and hits her with the butt of her caster.)  
  
Lady A: GINNY! You're not supposed to be in this fic!  
  
Ginny: Oh, well. Can I just stay here and watch?  
  
Lady A: Of course, you can!  
  
Ginny: Thank you.  
  
Lady A: You can keep them in line!  
  
Ginny: K.  
  
Lady A: Okay, I have a two parts that I'm not going to reveal yet. And.........RELENA and........HILDE get the parts!  
  
(Ginny looks over Lady Artemis' shoulder at the notes she is taking on who gets what parts, and started to giggle uncontrollably.)  
  
Duo: What is it, Ginny?  
  
Ginny: You'll just have to wait and see!  
  
Relena: I'm sure I'll be playing the part of a beautiful goddess!  
  
Lady A: Whatevah, and..........RELENA is also playing the old lady in the dream!  
  
Relena: OLD lady?! Do I look old and wrinkly to you?  
  
(Lady Artemis and Ginny glance at each other, then Keaira points her finger at Relena. ZAP! Relena suddenly has wrinkles! Author powers ROCK! Everyone starts laughing, except Relena, Darien, and Chad, who was looking at Rei and drooling.)  
  
Lady A: Playing the part of the sick kid is.............HOTARU!!!!!!!  
  
Hotaru: Hey, that part's not too bad.  
  
Lady A: And playing the part of her loving grandfather is..................  
  
(Lady Artemis looked at the piece of paper and doubled over with laughter. Ginny grabbed the piece of paper and looked at the name, while Duo did the same over her shoulder. They also doubled over with laughter.)  
  
Lady A: I-i-it's H-h-h-eero!  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Hotaru: LOVING grandfather?! But, Heero scares me!  
  
(She looked at Heero who was glaring at her, then at Lady Artemis, Ginny, and Duo, who were in a pile on the floor, still laughing.)  
  
Lady A: O-o-okay, Hotaru's mother is........MICHIRU!!!! Big surprise there!  
  
Michiru: I'm just glad I don't have a big part!  
  
Lady A: Believe me, Michiru, I'd be glad too! Now, for the King.........HEERO!!! And the Queen........USA-CHAN!!!!!!  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Usagi: The Queen, that's a good part for me. It'll come naturally! And the King's pretty hot, too! Another plus! My LAST 'king/prince' was ugly, and ignorant!  
  
Darien: Hey! I don't like the fact that Usagi has another king!  
  
Lady A: It's just a movie, it's not like anything will happen!  
  
(Lady Artemis looked at Usagi, who was making googly eyes at Heero, then at Heero, who was glancing at her when he thought no one was looking. Lady Artemis laughed nervously.)  
  
Lady A: I think.  
  
Ginny: Hey, A-chan, you forgot the gatekeeper dude.  
  
Lady A: Sweet flying killer monkeys, I did! Let's see.........HARUKA!!!!!!!  
  
Haruka: sighs Right when I thought I would be spared, you turn around and give me a part!  
  
Lady A: Now on wi-  
  
Ginny: Oh! Oh! Oh! A-chan, Duo and I wanna say it too!  
  
Lady A: Alrighty then, on the count of three. One......two......three-  
  
Lady A, Ginny, & Duo: NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Everyone winced at the three already loud voices screaming 'Now on with the show!' They all cover their ears, except Lady Artemis, Ginny, Duo, of course! )  
  
(A/N: Mmmkay, just so you know this is spoofing the movie, not the book. The book's like a spoof itself, plus no one should ever alter the book, at ALL, it's a classic! It's perfect!!! WILLIAM GOLDMAN ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!) 


End file.
